Falling Stars
by Nola Storm
Summary: Everything is perfect, just as it should be. Not a single thing goes wrong. The sun rises every morning and sets every night. The moon rises at night and sets in the morning. Then the stars begin falling.


**Allegiances**

 **The Tribe of** **Hidden** **Leaves**

ALPHA

 _Stream of Hidden Moon_ \- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

DELTA

 _Shell of Large Turtle_ \- muscular tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

HERB CAT

 _Cry of Wolf at Twilight_ \- dusky gray tom with dark green eyes

COMBATANTS(cats who have trained in the art of battle)

 _Mouse that Nibbles on Seed_ \- small gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Hornet that Stings Great Dog_ \- golden tom with black tail rings and green eyes

 _Frost that Clings to Leaf_ \- white she-cat with pale blue eyes and silver paws

 _Doe_ _that Leaps over Stream_ \- lithe brown she-cat with golden eyes

 _Honey of Bee's Hive_ \- golden she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

 _Dandelion that Grows in Meadow_ \- golden she-cat with gray splotches and brown eyes

 _Rabbit_ _of Small Burrow_ \- lean gray tom with gray eyes

 _Boulder of Raining Rock_ _s_ \- massive gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

 _Hail that Falls at Dawn_ \- pale gray tom with pale golden paws and green eyes

 _Horns of Angry Bull_ \- muscular black tom with piercing hazel eyes

 _Bramble of Sharp Thorns_ \- large dusky brown tiger tabby tom with icy blue eyes

 _Cloud where Storm Hides_ \- Dusty white she-cat with pale silver splashes and blue eyes

 _Skies of Sun Rays_ \- ginger she-cat with pale ginger paws and green eyes

 _Shadow that Moves Swiftly_ \- lithe stormy gray she-cat with a silver dapple and golden eyes

 _Splinter of Drifting Wood_ \- small brown tom with wiry fur and deep blue eyes

 _Feathers of a Raven_ \- lean black tom with green eyes

 _Goose that Flies with Large Wings_ \- long-furred brown tom with thick white stripes and amber eyes

 _Stars of Bright Night_ \- black she-cat with small white spots and sky blue eyes

 _Mist of Falling Water_ \- silver she-cat with blue-gray color tips and golden eyes

 _Egg of Hawk's Nest_ \- dark gray tom with pale golden eyes

 _Sparrow that Flies in the Clouds_ \- white she-cat with cream and brown splotches and hazel eyes

 _Leaves of Shaken Tree_ \- ginger she-cat with pale ginger splotches and amber eyes

 _Sharp Stone where Deers Leap_ \- spiky-furred gray tom with darker stripes and brown eyes

 _Water of Raging River_ \- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Ember that Lights_ _up Cave_ \- black she-cat with gray and ginger patches and brown eyes

 _Golden Sun at Dawn_ \- pale golden she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes

HUNTERS(cats who have trained in the art of hunting)

 _Creek where Small Fox Drinks_ \- silver she-cat with a white tail tip, long fur, a bushy tail, and blue eyes

 _Fish that Swims in Lake_ \- sleek silver tom with darker stripes

 _Hare_ _with Swift Feet_ \- pale brown tom with long legs and amber eyes

 _Thorns as Black as Night_ \- black tom with brown smudges and blue eyes

 _Feather of Jay's Wing_ \- blue-gray she-cat with black stripes and pale blue eyes

 _Jagged Rock where Hawks Nest_ \- lean gray tom with sharp hazel eyes

 _Soft Heart of a Cruel Vixen_ \- russet she-cat with a bushy white-tipped tail and green eyes

 _Claw of Moon's Light_ \- pale silver she-cat with white tuxedo markings and blue eyes

 _Willow of Red Skies_ \- small red she-cat with forest green eyes

 _Shadow of a Storm's Cloud_ \- dark gray tom with black flecks and amber eyes

 _Birch where Squirrel Hides_ \- white tom with black stripes and a long tail

 _Growl_ _of Scarred Badger_ \- black tom with a white dorsal stripe and gray eyes

 _Moon of Quiet Breeze_ \- white she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

 _Giant Step of Large Elk_ \- massive brown tom with black ears and green eyes

 _Dark Sky of Night_ \- black she-cat with lighter stripes and blue eyes

 _Sun That Shines on Misty Water_ \- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 _Bird with Large Wings_ \- light-boned gray tom with green eyes

 _Ash that Falls from Sky_ \- pale gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and amber eyes

 _Golden Pool of Sun's Light_ \- tall golden she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

 _Sweet Honey of_ _High Branch_ \- dark golden she-cat with blue eyes

 _Leaf of Tall Oak_ \- brown she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

 _Star that Shines like Sun_ \- white she-cat with golden patches and amber eyes

 _Hail that Falls from Dark Cloud_ \- pale silver tom with dark brown eyes

 _Splash of Ginger Flame_ \- ginger she-cat with darker splashes and green eyes

 _Heron_ _that Glides to Tree_ \- white tom with amber eyes

 _Cinder that Burns in Wind_ \- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 _Wave of Small Pool_ \- blue-gray she-cat with darker stripes and brown eyes

 _Berry of Small Bush_ \- red she-cat with green eyes

 _Clear Eyes of a Bright Soul_ \- silver she-cat with darker spots and clear blue eyes

 _Sparks of Dying Fire_ \- mottled gold and gknger she-cat with amber eyes

 _Tiger with Sharp Fangs_ \- ginger tom with black stripes and brown eyes

 _Leaf that Twists in Breeze_ \- small tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

TRAINEES(cats who are training to become a combatant or a hunter)

 _Mouse's Whiskers_ \- small brown she-cat with a long tail and blue eyes

 _Doe's Spots_ \- brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

 _Leaping Frog_ \- sleek brown tom with green eyes

 _Frozen Pool_ \- white she-cat with pale blue eyes

 _Willow's Leaves_ \- dark silver she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Spider's Web_ \- lean silver tom with gray eyes

 _Panther's Shadow_ \- black she-cat with dark gray striped legs and green eyes

MOTHERS(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 _Soft Leaf of Elder Tree_ \- soft-furred silver she-cat with a darker dapple and green eyes

 _Cove with Misty Tunnels_ \- small, blue-gray she-cat with darker striped legs and silver-blue eyes

 _Bright Light of Glowing Moon_ \- pale golden she-cat with white socks and hazel eyes

KITS

 _Fogkit_ \- light gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

 _Goldenkit_ \- golden she-cat with a darker dorsal stripe and blue eyes

 _Rabbitkit_ \- lean black tom with gray gmflecks and green eyes

 _Cliffkit_ \- thick-set gray tom with bold hazel eyes

 _Owlkit_ \- dusky brown she-cat with patches of dark ginger, light brown, black and dark brown (large amber eyes)

 _Bearkit-_ large black tom with creamy brown paws and muzzle and green eyes

 _Kestrelkit_ \- pale gray tom with brown spots and eyes

 _Spottedkit_ \- spotted ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

OLD ONES(former combatants, hunters, mothers, now retired)

 _Grass where Nut Falls_ \- chesnut brown tom with green eyes

 _Juniper Berry of Sharp Bush_ \- dark gray she-cat with bright green eyes

 _Blue Sky of Warm Day_ \- once-pretty blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes

 _Raven of Great Oak_ \- sleek black tom with brown eyes

 **I'll do the Allegiances for the Tribe of Looming Clouds tomorrow. Until then, you can read this:**

Poolmist smiled down at her kits. "What to name you..." she murmered.

"How about Hazelkit for you, Silverkit for you, and Bluekit for you," she decided, curling her tail around the three kits.

Bluekit squeaked and wriggled closer to her mother. Poolmist purred and lowered her head to her paws, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
